1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device control apparatus, a device control method and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
A television receiver that acquires various applications from an application server and executes the applications on the television receiver is known (e.g., International Publication No. 2008/093780). Here, the television receiver often constitutes an audio visual (AV) system together with an external device, such as an AV amplifier, connected to the television receiver. In this system, manipulations for controlling the television receiver and the external device are often not sufficiently systematized. In this case, a user performs the manipulation for controlling the system using both of a remote control of the television receiver and a remote control of the external device, resulting in cumbersome manipulation.